Arizona Robbins
Før serien Etter dødsfallet av Dr. Jordan Kenley, erstatter Richard Webber han med Dr. Arizona Robbins, som ble uteksaminert med strålende karakterer og som ble assistentlege under tiden som turnuslege. Hun blir opprinnelig mislikt av Miranda Bailey, som er uenig med hennes behandling av en pasient, men etter hvert innser Bailey at Arizona har rett. I serien Sesong 5 Arizona blir forelsket i den ortopediske kirurgen Callie Torres, og kysser henne i episoden "Beat Your Heart Out". Men da Callie ber henne med på en date, og nevner at dette bare vil bli hennes andre forhold med en kvinne, nekter Arizona det på grunn av uerfarenheten hennes. Hun beklager senere, og ber Callie ut på middag. De to begynner å date, men når Callies far får vite om forholdet, truer han henne med å kutte hennes økonomiske støtte hvis hun ikke blir med hjem med ham. Callie nekter å forlate Seattle og Arizona, og ofrer sitt forhold til faren. Callie sliter med å tilpasse seg over tapet av sin familie og sitt fond, og vurderer kort om hun skal late som om hun og Arizona har slått opp. Selv om Arizona sier at hun vil støtte Callie uansett hva hun bestemmer seg for, så bestemmer hun seg for å ikke fornekte deres forhold. Callie er nær ved å slå opp med Arizona nå som hun sliter med sin nye finansielle begrensning, men de forsones senere og sover sammen for første gang. Når Callies tidligere ektemann George O'Malley annonserer at han har tenkt til å verve seg i den amerikanske hæren og dra til Irak som en traume kirurg, er Arizona den eneste kollegaen bortsett fra Owen Hunt som bestemmer seg for å støtte hans valg. Callie blir først sint, helt til Arizona forklarer at hennes bror var soldat og døde i Irak, på grunn av mangel på medisinsk hjelp der. Sesong 6 I sesong 6 hjelper Arizona Callie å takle George død. Da Callies far senere kommer tilbake til Seattle og fortsetter å forkaste sin datters seksualitet, er det Arizona som er stand til å overtale ham til revurdere. Hun forteller at hennes far og bestefar begge var i det militære, og at hun ble oppkalt etter USS Arizona, som sank under Pearl Harbor angrepet, hvor hennes bestefar reddet nitten liv før han druknet. Hun forteller Mr. Torres at hennes far var i stand til å akseptere hennes legning, ettersom hun lovet ham å fremdeles være den "gode mannen i en storm", som han oppdro henne til være, og at Callie fremdeles er den personen han oppdro henne til å være. Arizona forteller Callie at hun elsker henne, og Callie gjengjelder følelsene. thumb|left|300px|[[Callie Torres|Callie og Arizona kysser etter skytedramaet. Death and All His Friends]] Callie er forferdet når hun finner ut at Arizona ikke ønsker barn. Hun antok at det var relatert av brorens død, men Arizona forteller henne at hun rett og slett liker livet sitt slik det er. De blir enige om at de ikke kan fortsette forholdet, da de begge vil forskjellige ting. Men under skytedramaet blir de stengt inne, og de bestemmer seg for å bli sammen igjen og få barn. De kysser i glede. Sesong 7